Quick connect/disconnect couplings are being commonly used to connect pipes and tubing in many areas from automobiles and trucks to gas lines. Although easy to connect, the disconnection requires that the release ring on the connector be recessed simultaneously with the removal of the conduit in the opposite direction. This can be a problem when the connectors are placed in inaccessible areas.
Although many devices have been patented for stripping the ends of electrical wires, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,529, to Andre Laurencot; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,418 to Isamu Tani none have addressed the issue of removing a quick connector from a conduit.
The disclosed hand tool grasps and moves the conduit in the opposite direction from the release ring on the connector, easily removing the connector from the conduit.